Akatsuki locura de caninos versión corregida
by AKarasu KnightOfTheRoundTable
Summary: ¿Que les pareceria que Deidara tuviera que hacer de niñera de todos los akatsuki que por error se transformaran en lobos, zorros y perros? Versión corregida, pasen y lean.


Mi primer fanfic ya corregido completamente¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ En efecto, esta historia es basada y parecida a el fanfic "Akatsuki gatos" de aquí en adelante TRATARE de no copiar...... estoy tan emocionada¡¡¡¡ pero si tienen sugerencia o criticas estare muy a gusto porque me están haciendo un favor.... bueno, que lo disfruten, dattebayo¡¡¡¡

**Akatsuki Locura de Caninos**

Un día en nuestra famosa akatsukicueva, nos encontramos a la mayoría de nuestros criminales viendo cierta película para adultos quienes no prestaban atención a lo que decía su líder o cierta peliazul...

- Maldita sea, bola de tarados, ¿quieren hacerme caso?- dijo Pain de mala gana

- Esta pelicula esta buenisima, hum- Dijo Deidara pegado a la pantalla

- Yo pienso que la mujer que esta ahi es la unica buena- dijo Hidan casi babeando

- Por primera vez te apoyo Hidan..... AGH, que cochino eres, deja de babear- dijo Kakuzu con un poco de asco

**- **Tobi no entiende esta pelicula- no es necesario decir quien dijo esto

**-** Mejor que no la entiendas Tobi, esto es muy complicado para tu mente**-** dijo el portador del sharingan

- Cierto, cierto... vete a jugar o a disfrazarte de conejo otra vez- dijo en una media sonrisa Kisame

- Deidara, ¿ahora ella que va a hacer con el?- dijo Sasori concentrado en la pelicula

- No lo se danna, quizá vallan a ir "al armario"- dijo el artista

- Con un lugar oscuro me basta- dijo Kisame acercandose a la pantalla

- Oigan, si tienen un maldito segundo...- dijo Konan pero fue interrumpida

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Konan cayó de espaldas y, al levantarse, vio que sus compañeros estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Todos, sorpresivamente para la chica, con hemorragia nasal. Ella miró la pantalla y observó a la protagonista semidesnuda.

—Contrólense, bola de bobos —dijo Konan con desdén—. Cualquier mujer puede tener esos atributos, ¿verdad, Pain? —Nadie le contestó—. ¿Pain?

El aludido estaba en las mismas condiciones que los otros. "Hombres", pareció murmurar la chica y, frunciendo el entrecejo, apagó la televisión.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Horas después, cuando cada uno fue despertando, Pain decidió decir lo que tenia planeado hacer...

- Ya que no pude dar la noticia por el incidente...- dijo Pain rascandose la nuca y viendo a Konan

Konan miró a Pain de forma acusadora....

- Bueno necesito que traigan algo para mi- dijo Pain recobrando la compostura

- ¿Y ahora que?- dijo Itachi de mala gana

- ¿Y por que no nos pudo decir antes?- preguntó inocentemente Tobi

- Por que son un montón de imbéciles pervertidos- dijo Konan susurrando

- ¿Dijiste algo Konan?- preguntó Sasori

- !!!Que te importa pinocho¡¡¡- le gritó Konan

- Deben ir a ver unos ingredientes para una sustancia especial- dijo Pain haciendose el interesante- pero solo puede ir a buscarlos una sola persona, a si que....- dijo viendo a su organización de frente- ¿Quien se ofrece?

Silencio.................... profundo y laaaaaaaaargo silencio.......

-Bueno decidanlo con piedra papel o tijera- dijo decidido Pain

- Me parece bien- dijo Itachi desinteresado

- Es trampa usar el sharingan- dijo Kisame

- Rayos- se quejo Itachi

- !!!Buena suerte danna, hum¡¡¡- dijo Deidara animando a su maestro

-..........- no dijo nada

- ¿Listos?- preuntó Pain

PIEDRA PAPEL TIJERA¡¡¡¡¡¡

..................

Itachi: Piedra

Kisame: Piedra

Hidan: Piedra

Kakuzu: Piedra

Zetsu: Piedra

Tobi: Piedra

Sasori: Piedra

Konan: Piedra

Y el único idiota que sacó tijera fue.....

- Tijera... !!!rayos, hum¡¡¡¡- exclamó enojado Deidara

- Mejor suerte la próxima vez......- dijo burlandose Kisame

**-** Bien esta es la lista de ingredientes... trata de que no te falte nada, ¿oistes?- dijo Konan dándole la lista a Deidara

**-** Esta bien, voy a tratar- dijo Deidara volteandose para irse

**-** Nada de voy a tratar, tráelo todo, es una orden- dijo Pain en tono fuerte

**-** "Es una orden".... payaso- dijo Deidara corriendo hacia la puerta

**-** !!¿QUE DIJISTES?¡¡-. exclamó Pain

**-** !!!!LO QUE OÍSTES PAYASO¡¡¡¡- grito Deidara desde afuera

- VUELVE AQUÍ BISEXUAL¡¡¡¡- Pain

- TRANSEXUAL DE PACOTILLA¡¡¡¡- Deidara

- MARICA BAJADO DE LA CIERRA¡¡¡¡- Pain

- PELO DE ERIZO¡¡¡¡- Deidara

-EMO WERA¡¡¡¡¡- Pain

- PERVERTIDO, HUM¡¡¡- Deidara

Después de una hora de gritarse cosas sin sentido, Deidara emprendió su búsqueda. Según leia en la lista de ingredientes, se dio cuenta de que todo eso no lo vendían en cualquier aldea...

Demonios.... creo que por aquí cerca esta todo esto pero, ¿acaso Pain no sabe que esto se consigue buscando en los campos y no comprándolo?- dijo Deidara ya en verdad molesto- Ya se me hacía extraño que no me halla dado dinero....

Deidara paso horas buscando cada ingrediente... tuvo que meterse a lagos, hacer hoyos en la tierra, escalar arboles, tuvo que buscar los ingredientes en cada pedazo de madera podrida......

Definitivamente se iba a dar un baño al llegar a la cueva.... pero lo que nunca se imagino fue que tuvo que pelear contra un grupo de lobos, zorros y perros salvajes.... ciertamente, este no es el día de Deidara....

*******************************************************************************************************************

Pasaban de la 12 de la noche y Pain seguía esperando a Deidara..... hasta que al fin llegó...

- Te tardaste una eternidad.... ¿esta todo?- preguntó Pain

- si, me tome la molestia de mezclarlo también... algo mas JEFE- dijo Deidara con grandes ojeras en los ojos

- No, puedes retirarte- Y observo a Deidara unos segundos- y date un baño quieres?

Deidara se fue a hacer sus cosas mientras que Pain dejo la mezcla en la mesa de la cocina....

********************************************************************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente, todos los akatsuki, excepto Deidara que se quedó a dormir hasta tarde, se preparaban para desayunar y....

**-** ¿Alguien ha visto a Deidara senpai?- preguntó Tobi

- Probablemente este durmiendo en su cuarto, vino muy tarde ayer....- dijo un muy cansado Itachi

- A bueno...- dijo Tobi pero se da cuenta de la botella- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¿huh? ¿Eso estaba ahí ayer?- dijo Sasori

- No creo.....- dijo Hidan

- yo no lo compre porque no gasto mi dinero en...- el adicto al dinero no termina de hablar porque ve a Tobi probar la sustancia- !!!Tobi¡¡¡ ni siquiera sabes lo que es eso¡¡¡¡

- Pero sabe muy bien¡¡¡ toma prueba¡¡¡- dijo Tobo ofreciendole la botella a Kakuzu

- mmmmm- Kakuzu probó la sustancia- !!!Tienes razón Tobi¡¡¡

- !!!A ver déjame probar¡¡¡- exclamó Hidan

Y así uno a uno fueron probando....

- !!!Pain prueba esto¡¡¡- dijo Konan emocionada

- A ver...- Pain prueba la sustancia- !!!Esta bueno¡¡¡ Tobi déjame ver esa botella.

**-** Tenga líder...- dijo Tobi pasando la botella

- Voy a ver si compramos mas de est....- no termino de hablar porque se da cuenta de que es la botella de la sustancia- OH-OH

*******************************************************************************************************************

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de cierto rubio y estos chocaron contra su rostro despertándolo... por alguna razón se sentía listo para despertarse e ir a desayunar.... se levantó, y se fue aponer su capa recién lavada y se preparó a salir... bajo las escaleras y camino por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la sala.... entonces sintió que algo lo seguía..

- Tobi, ya es de mañana y quieres molestarme....- dijo Deidara. se volteo y vio para su sorpresa a un enorme perro negro con cara color naranja....

- en el nombre de...- Deidara reaccionó-.......... LA MEZCLA¡¡¡¡

Deidara corrió a la cocina y encontró la botella vacía......

-Lo sabia, tal vez cuando pelee contra esos animales cayeron pelos a la sustancia y no me di cuenta. Estos idiotas se la han de haber bebido.- concluyó Deidara

Al decir esto un gran gruñido se escuchó detrás de el.... volteo lenta y temerosamente hacia atrás y se encontró con el que parecía ser Hidan.... solo que transformado en un gran lobo blanco color gris claro....

- l-lo de idiota no fue por ti, f-fue por.... por Pain¡¡¡ si por el fue- dijo Deidara temblando

Sintió un gran resoplido acompañado de gruñidos y Deidara volteo su cabeza y choco su nariz con la de un zorro naranja rojizo con el rinnengan activado.... Deidara estaba en serios apuros.... sus compañeros estaban completamente transformados y quizá también perdieron el sentido de razonamiento y lo peor de todo es que........................

- _Deje la bolsa de arcilla en mi cuarto- _pensó Deidara con gran miedo

Deidara examinó a todos sus compañeros, aparte de Hidan, Pain y Tobi.... estaba Konan transformada en una perrita color azul y con una flor en la cabeza, Kakuzu era un zorro color café oscuro con parte de la cara tapada, Zetsu era... era.... bueno creo que un perro bicolor, Sasori era un lobo color rojo brillante obviamente de madera, Kisame era un zorro color celeste muy grande y tenia Samehada asegurada en la espalda y Itachi era un perro color azul oscuro casi negro y el sharingan activado. Todos con intención de quizá devorar a Deidara.

- Muchachos por favor, soy yo, Deidara¡¡¡¡ ¿no me recuerdan?- Pregunto casi llorando

Sasori aulló como diciéndole NO

Deidara tragó saliva ruidosamente, sentía su fin, veía claramente que cada uno de ellos miraba directamente a su cuello. Deidara trató de tomar algo del piso pero no cogió nada útil, entonces se cubrió con los brazos y cerró los ojos...................................

Nada pasó.

- ¿huh? ¿Sigo vivo?- Preguntó en lo bajo Deidara

Vio que ahora todos estaban concentrados en su mano.... ¿que tenía? Observo lo que era y se impresionó un poco.....

- Una pelota, una de las que rebotan.....- dijo Deidara

Ahora Deidara se dio cuenta de algo..... con su mano movió la pelota en frente de el y notó que todos la seguían con la mirada....... izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha..... la movía cada vez mas rápido y a medida que hacia esto los canes se emocionaban mas....

-¿Quieren jugar? ¿Eh? Miren la pelotita, mírenla bien, no la pierdan de vista...- decía Deidara para emocionarlos mas entonces, apuntó su lanzamiento hacia la puerta que da a la sala y entonces.....

- AHÍ VA- exclamó y lanzó la pelota y esta salió de ahí, los canes voltearon y salieron corriendo de la cocina pero, Tobi se estrello contra el marco de la puerta. Deidara no pudo evitar reírse. Tobi sacudió la cabeza y salió corriendo, Deidara aprovechó y corrió a su habitación y tomó su bolsa de arcilla....

- Ahora si no debe ser difícil domar algunos perros, lobos y zorros...- dijo ya un poco mas tranquilo. Deidara se sintió mas relajado y bajó las escaleras, camino a la sala y no pudo creer lo que vio.....

- emmm, ¿muchachos?- dijo un poco sorprendido

Todos estaban ocupados peleándose por la pelota la cual no dejaba de rebotar por todas partes..... Deidara decidió poner orden.....

- disculpen.... disculpen......- nadie le hacia caso omiso....- DISCULPEN¡¡¡

Todos se detuvieron..... la pelota rebotó hacia las manos de Deidara y todos naturalmente le prestaron atención...

- Bien, lo que quería decirles es que ahora hay reglas que deben acatar. Primero: si desordenan algo lo van a arreglar no me importa como. Segundo: Cuando los llame a comer vendrán enseguida porque no serviré la comida cuando se les antoje- deicía Deidara mientras caminaba como un general en frente de una fila de soldados.....

- Tercero: Si van a hacer el acto 1 o 2 vallan afuera a lo oscurito. Cuarto: Solo porque sean animales no voy a dejar de tratarlos como siempre, eso significa NO ME PEDIRAN QUE LOS CONCIENTA, QUE LOS BAÑE NI MUCHO MENOS QUE LES RASQUE LA PANZA ¿OYERON?- Deidara volteo y los vio.... pero esa imagen casi le rompe el corazón...

Todos estaban con la mirada baja con ojos de oveja a medio morir..... Deidara había sido un poco severo....

- Quieren dejar de mirarme así?- preguntó pero no pudo resistirse a esa mirada- esta bien.... yo limpiare el desorden que ustedes hagan.

Todos los canes comenzaron a ladrar con alegría.... Deidara se sentó en un mueble....

- Este si será un reto- dijo con un tono parecido al de Shikamaru

Konan se trepó al mueble con Deidara y e dio un "beso" a Deidara en la mejilla... y luego se fue con los demás dejando a Deidara impresionado....

- Que demonios fue eso? ¿habrá sido un beso? En este caso fue un lengüetazo pero...- decía mientras saca un pequeño cuaderno de su capa y empieza a escribir- "Querido diario, Konan............"

*******************************************************************************************************************

Mas tarde ese día a Deidara le dieron ganas de dormir así que fue a su habitación, callo en su cama y se durmió casi en instantes, soñaba con que el estaba volando en el cielo, había una brisa deliciosa al igual que el tibio sol, todo eso lo hacían sentir vivo. Levanto los brazos para sentir la brisa golpearlo y ondear su capa y desordenando su cabello, se sentía feliz... tan libre y alejado de las responsabilidades, solo estaba el y la suave brisa y tranquilidad. Perdió el equilibrio un rato pero nada de importancia, entonces de repente siente algo húmedo en su oreja.....

Volviendo a la realidad, Deidara estaba en el piso boca abajo porque se había caído y Tobi estaba intentando despertarlo lamiéndole la oreja.

- N-no ya.............. ya basta.......... y-ya es suficiente......- decía aun dormido pero se despertó porque ya no aguantaba las cosquillas que le hacia Tobi- Ya basta que tengo...... huh?

Vio a Tobi salir, Deidara se toco la oreja un poco y una expresión de asco vino a su rostro...

- AGH¡¡¡ TOBI NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO¡¡¡¡¡- exclamó Deidara tratando de limpiarse

Y entonces decidió seguirlo... al bajar a la cocina se encuentra con Hidan con las patas en la nevera.

- ¿Que quieren?¿la nevera?.... !!!!ah ya se¡¡¡¡ deben de tener hambre, bien déjenme ver que hay......- dijo Deidara mientras buscaba y al parecer encontró algo.

- ¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS ES ESTA COMIDA PARA PERROS?....... Bueno esto servirá...- dijo desapareciendo su impresión del rostro

Les sirvió la comida y después fueron a ver televisión. Deidara se quedo en la cocina limpiando todo.

- Me pregunto si estarán normales para mañana, eso espero...- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón pero de repente escucha unos aullidos desde la sala.

- ¿Que demonios...?- exclamó Deidara, salió y se encontró a los akatsuki viendo una película de adultos..... no dejaban de aullar...

- Ya contrólense, costales de pulgas, ni siquiera entienden lo que ven hay....- no terminó de hablar porque ve en la pantalla a una mujer casi desnuda- WHHAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!HAGANME ESPACIO¡¡¡¡¡

********************************************************************************************************************

Después de ver la película completa los akatsuki se dedicaron a ir a pasear un rato por el parque...

- Sera que si los dejo andar libres, ¿no se van a ir?- preguntó Deidara a sus compañeros

Los canes negaron con la cabeza.

- Pues hagan lo que quieran- dijo Deidara ignorandolos

Todos decidieron hacer diferentes actividades, algunos jugaban entre ellos y otros solo dormían o vigilaban pero.....

-!!!!!ITACHI, YA COMISTE, DEJA EN PAZ A ESE GATO¡¡¡¡¡- gritó Deidara para llamar la atención de Itachi y entonces vio que Sasori no dejaba de mirarlo.

- ¿Que me ves danna?- preguntó Deidara

- ........- solo miraba a Deidara y entonces decidió "hablar"- !!!arf¡¡¡

- Yo no hablo idioma lobo y lo sabes- dijo Deidara con una expresión confundida

-!!!arf, arf¡¡¡- volvió a ladrar Sasori

- Si quieres discutir sobre arte olvídalo, ya sabes que el verdadero arte es una explosión- dijo Deidara con orgullo

- !!!bark¡¡¡- ladró Sasori negando con la cabeza

- Que si es arte¡¡¡¡- Deidara

- bark¡¡¡- Sasori

- que si¡¡¡- Deidara

- bark¡¡¡- Sasori

- que si¡¡¡- Deidara

- bark¡¡¡- Sasori

- que si¡¡¡- Deidara

- bark¡¡¡- Sasori

- que si, y punto final¡¡¡- Deidara

Los dos se miraron con ojos de pistola y se gruñían uno al otro, era muy cómico.

********************************************************************************************************************

Mas tarde casi de noche, Deidara mando a dormir a los demás y se dedicó a dormir en su cuarto.... al echarse en la cama sintió algo suave recorrer su espalda......

- AAAAHHHHH¡¡¡¡.................................... ah son ustedes.....- dijo Deidara aliviado. Se tranquilizo al ver a Tobi y al resto del grupo en su habitación....

- ¿Que quieren?- preguntó y vio que Tobi se acomodaba en su cama- A no, eso no, yo duermo solo a si que !!!!fuera¡¡¡¡

5 segundos después.....

- Esto no me puede estar pasando...- dijo Deidara acurrucándose sobre el lomo de Sasori

********************************************************************************************************************

Al día siguiente Deidara preparo el desayuno pero.....

- Hola Deidara, ¿que haces?- dijo Sasori mientras bostezaba

- ¿DANNA?- dijo Deidara sorprendido, ya todos volvieron a la normalidad

- !!!!!oigan me muero de hambre¡¡¡¡¡- gritó Hidan

-........- Deidara estaba tan impresionado que no podía ni hablar

- Oigan tuve un sueño extraño en que todos nos habíamos transformado en animales- dijo Konan tallandose los ojos

- Yo también tuve el mismo sueño- le siguió la corriente Pain

- No fue un sueño....... en verdad paso......- dijo Deidara acercandose a la mesa de la cocina- líder, de ahora en adelante vigile bien lo que comemos eh?

-Tienes razón...- dijo Pain con la cabeza baja- pero la culpa la tuvo Tobi

- !!!!No es cierto líder, fue usted¡¡¡¡- dijo Tobi exaltado

- Ya cállense, fue culpa de Kakuzu- dijo Hidan

- ¿Yo que?- preguntó Kakuzu que no escuchó casi nada

- Que de que- le respondío Hidan

- Que nada, tu dijiste que primero- Kakuzu

- Yo no dije que primero yo solo te dije que de que- Hidan

- ................................................. Tu dijiste que primero- repitió Kakuzu

- ¿Te estas burlando de mi?- exclamó Hidan

- Oigan ya basta ¿ok?- Dijo Konan calmandolos- Total, la culpa es de Deidara por no haber, no termina de hablar porque ve a Deidara tomando algo- NO DEIDARA, ESO NO ES.........¡¡¡¡¡¡- fue muy tarde, el aludido se cubrió en una nube de humo que al disiparse mostro a.......

- !!!!!!SENPAI SE TRANSFORMÓ EN GATO¡¡¡¡¡¡- exclamó Tobi

- ¿De donde salió esa otra botella?- dijo Pain confundido

- Yo había hecho otra con anterioridad por si acaso pero.... ¿de donde salió el pelo de gato?- pregunto igual de confundida Konan

Todos miraron a Itachi.

- ¿Que me ven?- preguntó Itachi al sentir todas esas miradas

- No te estamos viendo a ti- aclaró Kisame- a tu capa.

- ¿eh?- la capa de Itachi estaba llena de pelo de gato- creo que debí haber perseguido un gato cuando estaba transformado.

- Ya relájense, ¿que tan difícil debe ser cuidar a un mendigo gato?- preguntó el avaro, entonces, todos voltearon a ver a Deidara....

- MIAU.... hum- maulló Deidara

(Caída estilo anime para todos)

FIN

Bueno ahí esta mi primer fanfic, dejes reviews por fa¡¡¡¡¡ denme sus reviews y haré mas historias ok? Puede que aquí mismo ponga la siguiente parte.....

BYEBYE


End file.
